A number of states has enacted laws which restrict the conditions under which the victim's prior sexual history can be admitted as evidence in rape cases. The objective of the research is to analyze the impact of the Robbins Rape Evidence Law and related legislative and judicial decisions in California on victims, offenders arrested for rape or rape-murder, and criminal justice agencies. It is hypothesized that after 1975, when the laws took effect, victims would be more willing to prosecute, offenders would experience greater certainty and severity in the sanctions imposed by the criminal justice system, and the work load of police, prosecution agencies and the courts would shift as the disposition of rape cases occurred at a later point in the system. Rape case processing from arrest to disposition will be studied with the California Offender-Based Transaction Statistics and the California Homicide Files for the period 1974-1977.